


Рождественские колокольчики (Gaily They Ring)

by bronzza



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Canon Compliant, Christmas, Gen, Pre-Canon, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 15:40:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13767261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bronzza/pseuds/bronzza
Summary: Сиэль впервые встречает Рождество вместе с Себастьяном. (Непростые отношения мальчика и демона в самом начале их знакомства. Вся правда о существовании Санты и желаниях, которые он может исполнить.)





	Рождественские колокольчики (Gaily They Ring)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Gaily They Ring](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5354096) by [haldolhs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/haldolhs/pseuds/haldolhs). 



> Thanks to the author for a wonderful story!

25 декабря 1886 года. 01:47.

Когда он прикладывает ухо к подушке и внимательно прислушивается, ему кажется, что он действительно слышит мелодичный перезвон серебряных колокольчиков. Этот звук, похожий на доказательство присутствия волшебства, чудится ему везде, даже в тревожном завывании ветра, что неистово бьется в окна и стены поместья.

"И если когда-нибудь в рождественское утро до восхода солнца ты услышишь переливчатый звон колокольчиков, неважно, насколько слабым и отдаленным он будет, ты можешь спокойно спать, Сиэль, зная, что Санта Клаус уже в пути..."

Он не верит в Санта Клауса. Конечно, нет. В конце концов, он больше не ребенок. Он граф Фантомхайв, Цепной Пес королевы, владелец и генеральный директор компании "Фантом", единственный наследник и глава рода Фантомхайв.

— Это просто ветер тревожит незапертые ворота – и ничего больше, — произносит он вслух, обращаясь к окружающей темноте, и его голос дрожит от напряжения. Он ложится на подушку и старается заглушить все звуки из вне, но слова его матери все еще звучат у него в голове и отдаются болью в сердце.

Горечь потери терзает его душу. Он скучает по ней так сильно и мучительно, что почти задыхается от боли и отчаяния. Он скучает по ним обоим. Закрыв глаза, он может вызвать в памяти яркие и бесконечно прекрасные образы и снова представить своих родителей живыми. 

Он может увидеть их в тот день, в то последнее рождественское утро, за год до пожара. Когда они со спутанными после сна волосами, в мятых ночных рубашках сидели на полу в гостиной и вместе с ним удивлялись чудесному поезду, который принес Санта. Радовались тому, как он быстро мчался по железной дороге вокруг рождественской ели.

Пар валил из его трубы. Прекрасные крошечные люди выглядывали из маленьких окон вагончиков игрушечного состава компании "Фантом". "Санта приносит только самое лучшее," — так сказал тогда его отец, улыбаясь и принимая чашку чая из рук сонного, но добродушного Танаки, все еще одетого в домашний халат и тапочки.

Слеза выскальзывает из-под его плотно сжатых век и стекает вниз, оставляя обжигающе влажный след на щеке. Сиэль вытирает лицо о шелковую наволочку подушки, с трудом сдерживая рыдания и ругая себя за эту слабость, которую он не может себе позволить. Не сейчас. И никогда больше. Он должен быть сильным всегда, до самого конца.

Ветер воет, и вдалеке... слышится звон саней с колокольчиками. 

Холодный, ледяной пол под его босыми ногами – вот, что удивляет его прежде, чем он понимает, что встал с постели. В полнейшей темноте Сиэль идет к двери своей спальни. Ему хорошо знакома планировка комнаты, но каждый его шаг осторожен. 

Он будто вслепую передвигается по вражеской территории, чувствуя себя чужим в собственном доме, который, в самом деле, является лишь реконструированной копией сгоревшего поместья. Очень часто, особенно ночью, он задается вопросом о темной злой силе, которая несомненно должна скрываться внутри деревянного бруса и кирпичной кладки, полностью состоящих из золы и пепла.

Вздрогнув, он выходит в коридор и, вытянув перед собой руки, бежит к лестнице. Холодный воздух дует по ногам, проникает сквозь тонкую материю ночной рубашки, колет и щекочет его кожу от макушки до пяток.

"Это смешно. Я должен забыть эту глупость и вернуться в постель, чтобы он не нашел меня. Какое объяснение я могу дать этому идиотизму?"

— Мне не нужно ничего объяснять, — бормочет он, крепче сжимая перила и на цыпочках спускаясь вниз по ступеням. — Я хозяин, он мой слуга. Я не обязан отчитываться перед ним. 

Дойдя до общей гостиной, он медлит. Нервное напряжение не отпускает его. Он делает глубокий вдох, медленно выдыхает, опускает руки вдоль тела. Выпрямляет спину и только тогда открывает дверь, и переступает порог.

Как и все поместье, гостиная погружена во мрак. В этом году здесь нет даже рождественской ели. Несмотря на печаль, что погасила свет надежды в усталых глазах Танаки, они не празднуют Рождество. Нет ни лент, ни шаров, ни свечей, ни веточек омелы. Никаких украшений на мраморной мантии очага и никакого святочного полена, приготовленного для растопки.

Сиэль стоит на коленях перед камином и вдыхает запах дыма и пепла, что напоминает ему о пожаре в прошлом. Он знает, Танака тоже придет в эту комнату. Так же как он сам, сделает это до рассвета, побывает здесь впервые за все время, с тех пор, как поместье было восстановлено.

Но сейчас он тут один. Его взгляд прикован к черной полости очага. Сиэль садится на толстый персидский ковер на полу, обнимает колени руками и притягивает их к груди. Замирает и ждет. Каждой клеточкой своего существа прислушивается к звукам ночи, и он не верит, не верит, не верит, но... о, как же сильно он этого хочет.

"Что ты попросишь Санту принести тебе в этом году, дорогой?"

"Я попрошу его забрать, а не принести. Я попрошу его забрать назад весь прошлый год. Сделать так, чтобы все, что происходило после, оказалось не более чем дурным сном."

Символ его демонического контракта на правой радужке глаза загорается и легким покалыванием предупреждает о присутствии Себастьяна еще до того, как дверь в гостиную открывается. По одному щелчку пальцев демона огонь в камине вспыхивает оранжево-белым пламенем, возникая из ниоткуда и источая нестерпимый жар Ада.

Сиэль едва сдерживает крик, борясь с желанием отодвинуться подальше от огня. Его руки сжимаются в кулаки, и он еще крепче обхватывает ими колени.

— В комнате очень холодно, господин, — произносит Себастьян. Его вкрадчивый голос звучит нарочито спокойно и ласково, как будто он разговаривает с маленьким несмышленым ребенком. Мягкое нежное одеяло из гусиного пуха ложится на плечи Сиэля, окутывая его приятным теплом и ароматом лаванды. — Вы замерзнете насмерть, если продолжите гулять по усадьбе в одной ночнушке.

"И моя безвременная кончина положит конец твоим планам о вкусном ужине," — с горькой усмешкой думает про себя Сиэль. Он ничего не говорит и просто смотрит на огонь, изо всех сил заставляя себя поверить, что адское пламя не вырвется за пределы очага и не поглотит его.

— Почти два часа ночи, мой господин. Что заставило вас подняться с постели в такое время? Могу я спросить, что потревожило ваш сон?

— Нет. Не можешь, — решительно отрезает Сиэль, не сводя взгляда с пламени. — Никаких вопросов.

— А, понимаю, — ухмыляется Себастьян. Краем глаза Сиэль видит его черные брюки и руки, затянутые в белоснежные перчатки, пока он подходит ближе и встает рядом с ним. — Порой мне приходится напоминать себе, сколько вам лет.

Не желая поддаваться на уловку, Сиэль не отвечает. Он пристально смотрит на огонь, и его ногти впиваются в ладони, оставляя на коже глубокие красные следы-полумесяцы.

— Что если я скажу вам, что он настоящий? — спокойно спрашивает его Себастьян. — Ваш Отец Рождества. Jolly ole’ Saint Nick, старый веселый Святой Николай. Санта Клаус.

— Он не... — Сиэль смотрит на Себастьяна широко открытыми глазами. Его сердце лихорадочно бьется, и мысли путаются в голове. Может ли Санта быть настоящим? Разве это возможно?

Но Себастьян был настоящим. Тот Себастьян, который за одну ночь восстановил поместье из пепла. Тот Себастьян, который мог отправиться в Неаполь и вернуться обратно с гроздью свежего винограда, сорванного прямо с лозы, прежде чем минутная стрелка на часах успела бы сдвинуться с места.

Если сейчас Сиэль прикажет ему уйти и дотронуться до каждой дымовой трубы в Англии до рассвета, он сделает это. Так что если демоны существуют, почему не...

— Напротив, — усмехается Себастьян, — я могу заверить вас, что в этот самый момент на этом самом острове бродит один бессмертный. С рогами, длинной белой бородой. Бесноватый, вылезающий из камина. Конечно, он не приносит подарки хорошим мальчикам и девочкам. Он глотает их испуганные крики и пожирает их души. Это разрушает традиции веселого Рождества. Впрочем, это всего лишь вопрос семантики, верно?

Холод, пронизывающий спину Сиэля, резко контрастирует с жаром желчи, что подступает к его горлу. Он смотрит на Себастьяна, приоткрыв рот, и ему становится нехорошо, когда он встречается с насмешливым взглядом демона.

— Эти часы перед рассветом в рождественское утро – настоящий праздник чревоугодия для заблудших демонов... для тех, у кого нет ни гордости, ни эстетики, — поясняет Себастьян. Он изучающе смотрит на Сиэля, и улыбка на его лице быстро сменяется выражением наигранной трепетной заботы.

— Конечно, вам нечего бояться, — уверяет он, и его глаза вспыхивают малиновым пламенем. — Если что-нибудь попытается пробраться через дымоход, не сомневайтесь, я убью его без жалости и промедления. 

Сиэль шумно сглатывает, избавляясь от кома в горле, и бросает быстрый взгляд на своего дворецкого.

— Я никого не боюсь, идиот.

— Я уверен в этом, мой господин, — эхом отзывается Себастьян, и в глубине его алых глаз снова сверкает насмешка.

Со вздохом разочарования Сиэль отворачивается к огню.

— Теперь ты можешь идти, Себастьян.

— Было бы неподобающим для дворецкого семьи Фантомхайв оставить без присмотра своего юного господина, когда он бодрствует в столь поздний час, — учтиво возражает Себастьян, развлечения ради добавляя в свой низкий голос мягкие бархатные нотки.

"Это игра," — понимает Сиэль, сдерживая себя и не давая некоторым резким словам сорваться со своего языка. Себастьян играет с ним, пытаясь понять, как далеко он может зайти, прежде чем произойдет взрыв. Хотя, зачем все это нужно самому Себастьяну, он не знает. Он полагает, что демону просто нравится мучить его, когда он уязвим или расстроен. Он думает, что Себастьян чувствует боль его души, его слабости – их запах, и это возбуждает его аппетит.

Но он не поддастся. Не дрогнет. И никогда не сломается.

Молчание растет между ними. Оно громче, чем треск адского пламени, танцующего в пустом очаге, и плотнее, чем одеяло, накинутое на плечи Сиэля.

— Я не могу не спросить, мой господин, — наконец нарушает тишину Себастьян. — Если бы ваш Отец Рождества, Санта Клаус, был доброжелательной реальностью, как на это смеяло надеяться ваше сердце, что бы вы попросили у него?

— Я бы попросил его вырвать свой дерзкий язык и затолкать тебе в рот, Себастьян, — лишенным интонаций голосом отвечает Сиэль. Он сбрасывает с себя одеяло, потому что в комнате становится вдруг слишком жарко. — И потом, после того, как ты бы выплюнул этот мерзкий кусок мяса, я бы попросил тебя засунуть его себе в задницу.

— Такие вульгарные фантазии, — ухмыляется Себастьян. — Вы ранили меня, милорд.

— Уйди, Себастьян. Сейчас же, — тихо произносит Сиэль, больше не заботясь о том, кто дал слабину, а кто победил в их сегодняшней игре. — Оставь меня, прежде чем я прикажу тебе сделать что-нибудь отвратительное.

— Хорошо, — соглашается Себастьян. Краем глаза Сиэль видит его учтивый поклон. — Но я никогда не оставлю вас и всегда буду рядом.

Нечестивый огонь в очаге вспыхивает последний раз и исчезает, как только Себастьян выходит из комнаты.

Сиэль дрожит в темноте. Он еще сильнее обнимает себя руками и прислушивается к ветру, что завывает за окном между голыми ветвями деревьев... и где-то вдалеке он слышит звенящий хохот демонов.


End file.
